


Short Talk and Humor

by begin_fiction



Category: Trollhunters - Daniel Kraus & Guillermo del Toro
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Hallucinations, Humor, I could make a series of this right, Talking To Dead People, Trolls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27179236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/begin_fiction/pseuds/begin_fiction
Summary: Gunmar has a talk with a friend. Who's not supposed to be there.
Kudos: 2





	Short Talk and Humor

Gunmar was now small. A small troll, stuck in a golden cage where actually a bird should be in. His cage was on the dining table of the Trollhunter, atleast, he spent most of his days on the table. Not as if he liked it, not by a long chance, he hated it. He was a troll, he was bigger than the humans but now he was the smallest. He could easily be made fun of.

"Look at you!"

Gunmar looked to the right, seeing a small grey troll. The eyes were blue like sapphire, and hair was red as ruby.

".. Lorento?" he said confused. What in the world was this? Was he dreaming? This was impossible. And she was small - like him - the only thing different was that she was free.

"Exactly," she gave a slight nod. "Why are you in a cage? Did you do something bad?" she said as trying to open the cage without any success.

"No." he blinked twice when she used her hands to open it and added, "no don't. It wont work." he had opened it himself, sometimes with success until Merlin put a spell on it. It was practically impossible now to even try.

"But why are you stuck?" she was stubborn, clearly not letting the subject go. She crossed her arms, eyeing him as a strict mother.

"That's not important," he held up his hands in front of him. "Why and how are you here?"

She sighed but answered his question. "I'm here to see you. And what do you mean with 'how'?" Lorento put her index finger on her chin. "You're acting like I am dead."

 _Cause you are._ "Nevermind."

She got closer to the cage. "What are _you_ hiding from me, Gunmar?"

He wished he got his blade to get her away from him. He didn't mean to scare his friend no, but.. 

"Who are you talking to?"

Gunmar blinked twice to realize what happened. Lorento was gone, as if she never stood there, as if they never had a conversation, instead, Claire had her usual outfit on and having 5 books in her hands. She was staring confused at him.

"Ehm.. no one," he stammered. 

"You're lying," she said and put the books on the table but not in front of him so she could still look him in the eye.

"Would you believe me if I said that I spoke with a dead friend?"

Claire lifted her eyebrow. "What?"

"Exactly."

"You've gone crazy. Or are you having hallucinations?"

"Is that a typical human thing?"

She scoffed. "Not in the slightest. If a human got those, I'd be worried."

"I'm not human," he said.

"I know that, idiot. You're a baby troll!"

Gunmar opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. "You take that back!" he snarled at her. She was lucky he was stuck and small otherwise he would have made meat of that witch!

"Baby troll," she continued, grinning.

"I am not a baby troll!"

"Alright, baby troll!" she joked. "You know I didn't mean that right?"

"Very funny. I could have given you an award for that. Practically amazing," he said sarcastic.

"Now you're playing with me."

He rolled his eyes. "What do you think?"


End file.
